


Mine¡

by AnnaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinchester/pseuds/AnnaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fangirl can actually steal her favorite characters from a story so she can love them, and give them what she thinks they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young lady in front of the tv becomes frustrated between loving the episode, but hating what all of them do to the poor angel. So she gets up from the sofa, and decree’s in a deep voice while she walks to her bedroom "i'll steal Castiel from that show; they don't deserve him!"

The next morning the girl's mom is happy to see her daughter away of the computer. She cooks their breakfast calmly while watching the news, when a deep manly voice interrupts her thoughts...

"I don't understand who are you and why you're staring at me like that; it is uncomfortable..." The now fallen angel, no more than a confused man, looks around seeing faces of his friends pined up on the walls of the oddly decorated room.

"Darla!" a worried voice shouts from the other side of the door; scared without a clue of how to explain the stunning man standing in her room; how to start explaining this was not the actor playing the character, this was the character itself, the girl opened the door trying to hide the tall man behind...

"Yes?"...

"What are you doing? Iheard a voice…"

"Yep, it is Castiel,"the girl waited patiently hoping that her mom would think she was watching supernatural again or maybe those fan videos; her mother takes a deep breath and walks away still not sure at all if there was a boyfriend her daughter was hiding there, which wouldn't be bad at all, a normal thing for change. The girl close the door behind her back and looks at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and stares at the innocent Cas, still all confused. She goes out for couple of minutes to bring him water, and food, and when she comes back, she finds all the furniture moved and the posters on the floor, while Cas is digging through her underwear drawer. The girl smiles and almost laughs, but calms down to not wake up the fool of her brother sleeping in the room next to them...

"What are you searching for?Witchcraft? Voo doo?, There's not, I just made a wish...."

"You wish to have me in this room? I don't understand. Most people ask for love or money, but you asked for a fallen angel, without any kind of human skills? Why?"

"Because they make you suffer a lot in that show..."---

"Who?"...the ex-angel looks confused and takes the sandwich from the dish, eating without doubt...

The girl almost melts seeing the adorable man eating as in past episodes, calmly and relaxed...

"Oh well...Dean, Sam, all the demons, your brothers...everyone! Who could have the heart to hurt YOU?"

"Dean?, Sam? Where are they? Take me to them!"

"Calm down Cas, they're probably fighting, maybe sleeping, I don't know, the writers are weird..."

"Which writers? I don't understand...where's Dean?"

"He is ok Cas, he's probably ok, it’s not like he's going to die or something...well maybe but then ..."

"Where's Dean? I'm going out!" The worried blue eyed guy was already out the door when Darla’s mom looked shocked at the man leaving her daughter’s bedroom.

"Isn't that....like...the angel of that show? "

"Yes mom!...Yes...sorry I'm going out...." Darla was in a hurry, almost running after Castiel, who was confused, not knowing where to go...

"Castiel! Wait! Cas!" The young woman finally reached the "not angel anymore" and grabbed him by the arm to make him stop...

"What?...I have to find dean, where are we? "

"Cas...you're in reality, it’s like…you've been in a tv show all this time, you're not...just you're a fict...."

The girl stopped talking when saw those innocent eyes and couldn't help but try to calm the young man..."I think I can bring him too, I think dean needs vacations ..."


	2. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young fangirl brings dean to the combo, not thinking in the problems awaiting for her back at home. 
> 
> Problems that maybe the new members of this reality may or may not will be able to solve.

Cas and the young lady stopped near a river where she tried to explain to castiel how she doesn't meant to actually bring him to this weird too calm world. Cash with bog eyes, concerned frowny face listened not looking at her face.

-its OK, but either you send me back, or you bring dean here, this place looks peaceful...so calm-

-it is cas, the thing I s I don't know how to bring him, I don't even know how you are here!, I just tried to hold onto the idea of taking care of you...which doesn't seem as easy as I expected to be honest.-

-did you ask it to some person?-

\- no-

-did you used some spell?, magic words?-

-nope-

-any bloody sacrifice?-

-...-

-did you killed someone,something for get me her?-

-hell NO! Cas! I am a normal civil young student...well at least I was(she said with an almost inaudible voice)-

-you've must done something, remember!

Castiel hold her from the shoulders and shakes her strong squishing her and almost hurting her sensitive body, her tiny mouth got frowned and her eyes got almost covered in "about to drop" tears. Castiel noticed that and stop the crushing immediately.

-I'm sorry, I just..., I'm barely a human, idk how this all works, my..y people skills are rusty...please don't cry- 

-its OK, I know you don't meant to hurt me, I tried to help you, we can try and recreate what I did last night but thinking about dean...,ho it would be so nice to meet a guy like him at least once..., I mean maybe that would work-

-its a good idea, if it were at spell reverse it would work ,either I go back or he comes over, and he would help us to solve all of this

-yes...- the girl sighed and smile sadly. Both little woman and fallen Angel turned around and went back the lady's home.

-Darla!! What the hell? Where were you? I called your friends and no one knew a thing about you, and what with the man in your bed room this morning, miss you are in trouble!...-

The worried mom stopped talking when the awkward tall man walked inside the little house trying not to be noticed.

-...uh, who are you sir?...-

The mom pulled her daughter closer to herself shielding her with her left arm, getting a quick check on the knifes in the counter of the kitchen.

-mom,he is...-

-shhh, let me handle this sweeties

-but mom!...-

-I told you to shut up!-

-Mrs...mother of...her?...- 

Castiel speaked shyly waiting for the girl to guide him, failing awkwardly.

-what?...what you want with my little child?-

-mom! He's not a creep, look at him!, he's catiel!-

-cmon child of mine! You see some attractive stranger with a treachcoat and you mumbel Castile every time on the srreet , this may be just a confused...gentleman...right?...

The mother looked over her shoulder at the tall man, standing there...he looked so much like the character, the voice, the hair, the eyes her daughter talked so much about...would that be possible? She shaked her head ant turned to her little girl.

-cmon Baby, how even did you meet him?-

-I was in her bedroom...she asked for me to come...-

-cas...

The mom was about to break a pan I'm the head of the gentleman when the annoying little brother came out of the hallway almost jumping in surprise when he saw the tall man.

-is that Castiel? Hell yeah he is! How did you get him to come home little sister?!...,hi!(waving really effusively towards cas)-

-I just wishes for it, guess it worked...-

-wait! What? Is this for real? Is he the guy of that TV show you watch?-

The young confused girl didn't had chance of explain, and her mom wouldnt understand.

-yes mom, he is Castiel-

-ho!...well I'm sorry Mr....how should I call you?-

-cas is OK Mrs. Mind if I stay here, just until souple of friends come to pick me up? - 

-oh, well its OK, you are welcome, and so are your friends-

-thank you Mrs, now if you excuse us we have to do the same we did last night

Cas said holdind the teenager by the wrist aheading to her room, letting an alarmed confused mom behind.

-mom, we're watching supernatural. We'll let the door open so you can see nothings happening. K?-

-o...ok-

They stared at the TV, couple of hours, more than couple of seasons, and finally at night the mother went to shek on them, just to find them sleeping on the little couh in the girl's bedroom, with a blue screen on the TV, cas head weirdly rested on the wall behind him, and the girl's head rested on the man's shoulder. She turned off the TV, put a blanket over her child, and just about to get out the room she went back and covered the man too, she made herself sure the door were wide open just to get an eye on them, after all he was an actor her daughter looked up at, and the guy was there making her child smile, in a time when they were about to lost their house, and the father at the hospital fighting for his life, she wouldn't take a simple lucky strike of her little girl with the panic of an overprotective mom, and the man, if he was awkward looked kinda decent.

The morning came and a light of sunshine was sneaking through the drapes on the windows, the mother woke up at the sound of the opening of the bathroom's door, and went to check on her kids, the boy was deep sleep still with the PSP on her hands, clearly spent the whole night playing games, being vacations the mother took the game from her boy and covered him on some light blankets. Then she proceed to check on her girl, maybe was he man who was at the bathroom, but when she stepped at the door, the girl and the "cas" man were exactly as they were the night before, she frowned and walked slowly to the door of the bathroom, running water and some steps were heard, then a gutural deep voice took her by surprise, he was apparently at a call, with some Sam guy, she keep her hear on the door, trying to figure if was a killer or just a robber, she took a pan from the kitchen and he'll her hear to the doo again and apparently the " Sam"guy didn't answer, and he sounded pissed, kinda scary for a mother thinking about her poor kids sleeping defenseless in their bedrooms. 

A tall man came out of the door, facing the door trying not to make noise, he thought he was safe, he turned around and a hard pan ripped her lip open, and just before the mother hit him again the deep voice asked her to stop.

-who are you?!, what are you doing here?, we have nothing you can take, we have no money, no jewels, nothing, OK?! So get out of my home right now!-

-what?!, no no, I don't...I will not take anything, please m'am!, I am as confused as you are, but my...my partner is there in that room with a young lady, I am sure he can explain, please stop hitting me with that pan!-

In the girl's bedroom the blue eyed guy woke up confused with the noises he was hearing on the hallway, trying not to move too fast for not to wake up the little women by his side, failing tragically waking her up spontaneously.

-what?!...,ho my god cas...thought I was dreaming, but you still here...you OK?-

She was looking at the gorgeous man in front of her when she heard her mother's voice.

-what is going on?!-

They went out and there was her mother with the pan on the air,and a man in a leather jacket covering his face.

-is that...?...-

-DEAN!- an aost drowned scream went out tof Castiel lips with tones of relieve, the mother stepped back just a little when they hugged awkwardly letting go slowly.

-is...is he one of your friends Mr. Cas?-

-Mr. Cas? What have you done man? Where are we? I woke up very early in the pink bed with you two on the couch,by the way I'll have to explain you that sleeping with a young woman, I mean that young is just so wrong...but we'll talk about that later(he was wisperig in his ear not letting the rest hear)-

-ummm yes I'm sorry Mrs, he's mine. He would never mean a danger to you or your family.-

All of them, including the gentleman with the big green eyes and the bleeding lip stared at him, waiting for him to realize his mistake.

-what?-

\- he is " YOURS"?- implying what many fangirls implied in many conversation on internet she smirked a little while the ex angel noticed his little mistake.

-no, I mean, I'm sorry, I meant he is my friend, he's Dean winchester...HE'S DEAN! It worked girl! It did!-

-well not really but...yeah I did.-

-OK, can somebody explain me what's going on here? Daughter of mine, why are 2 men here?, you invited them without asking first?-

-not exactly mom, but Ita hard to explain...-

-she brought is here via some wishing thing, maybe an unknown spell...-

-cas, how many times? It wasn't a spell!!-

-Whoa! You brought us here?...what is here? Where are we?-

-ummm- reality...another universe...-

-what do you mean?-

-mom, can they stay?- 

-dear...-

-whoa no, not needed we can stay at some motel or something just let us know where's one-

\- no idea

-a friend of mine has a hostal, is pretty nice and she can make you a diacount-

-mom, you're right, the place is just couple of blocks from here and you can find out what or how did I brought you here.-

-OK, I'll trust you on this one sweetie, walk them there, and come back, I'll be with your father and coming back I need you here, I've been trying to tell you something but haven't had the chance.-

-yes mom-

The lady left, the brother went all fanboy mood ove dean, and then disappeared, the two men stared down at serious concerned girl sat down on the arm of the couch.

-I know you wanted to meet but we gotta get back, it was fun to meet you, please don't get sad-

-ho I'm sorry, but I am not sorry for you guys, I ...juat , I know already what's the thing mom wanna talk about, dad's dying and were about to lose the house, she is selling her car, I not going to college, and our family just turned their back on us... Life is fucking gross right now, I'm goad I met you, but now I gotta grow some big girl's pants and face it up. I am not an angel, or a hunter, neither can make a deal, is just ...

The young lady was almost crying, they left to the hostal and she went back home, an awkward hug from cas and a sweet kiss in the cheek from dean made her smile slightly. She though she would never be spending time with the guys again, but little she knew the wonders of the world she lives in.


End file.
